


《帕罗西汀》第55章

by Yzhizuge



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzhizuge/pseuds/Yzhizuge
Kudos: 38





	《帕罗西汀》第55章

  
  
江云川听完，手臂上的力道骤增，脑子里嗡的一声空了。  
  
两人在一起以后，江云川一向是克制有礼的。  
  
哪怕他们每日睡在一起，睡在同一个房间同一张床，江云川也丝毫没做过什么越距的事儿。  
  
不是不想，只是对于叶澜星，他真的不知如何是好。  
  
太过于珍视了，于是就想把一切最好的东西都给他，珍惜过了头，就会觉得，是不是能有更好的场合，能有更好的契机。  
  
但爱至深处，有些事情自然就水到渠成了。  
  
“星星...”他眼神深暗，嗓音陡然就哑了，尾音还有些发颤，低着声音问：“你刚刚说什么？”  
  
叶澜星脸色爆红，不光是脸上，他觉得浑身上下每一处细胞都散发着熟透了的水汽，说出那句话他就已经做了一路的心理建设了，江云川居然还想让他再说一遍！  
  
叶澜星声音发着颤，急促地喘着气，却涨红着脸恼羞成怒：“你怎么什么都要再说一遍！听不见就算了！”  
  
他推开江云川，就要往房间里跑，却被江云川箍紧了腰，被压倒在沙发上急不可耐地吻着。  
  
唇舌立刻纠缠到了一起，双唇的间隙传出别往常任何一次都要热烈急促的声响，叶澜星胸腔里的最后一丝清明都被压榨殆尽，眼前白茫茫的一片，大脑晕乎乎的，一开始推拒着的抵在江云川肩上的手慢慢滑到了脖颈处，双臂环抱着江云川。  
  
他的整个身体软了下来，慢慢地学会回应，学会跟随着江云川的呼吸而呼吸，脑袋依旧是眩晕的，他被亲得目眩神迷，身体的热度越来越高。  
  
“嗯——”  
  
他感觉到衣摆被掀开，江云川的手顺着他的衣服下摆触碰到他的身体，触碰到他的腰线，慢慢滑到背后，轻抚着他的背脊，另一只手摁在他的脑后，揉着他细软的黑发，却不让叶澜星有一分一毫逃离的机会。  
  
叶澜星全身的线条骤然绷紧了一瞬，但又立刻放松下来，环抱着江云川脖子的手渐渐上移，指尖穿梭着他的头发。  
  
令人面红耳赤的水声响起，拼命压抑着的呻吟也不受控制地从齿间溢出。  
  
交缠的唇面分开了一瞬，江云川自上而下地俯视身下的叶澜星，他的嘴唇被蹂躏地红肿湿润，嘴巴微张眼神迷离，大口大口喘着气，像是被亲得丢了神智。  
  
一得到自由就拼命地呼吸，偏偏又像是因为没了亲吻而不满似的，双手抱着江云川的头向自己的方向收了力，嘴里依赖地喊着：“哥哥...哥哥...”  
  
江云川额头的青筋一瞬间显出，他死死盯着叶澜星的眼睛，那双好看的眼里此刻不再清明，朦朦胧胧的雾气里倒映着他一个人的影子。他闭了闭眼，低下头在叶澜星的锁骨上狠狠地咬了一口。  
  
“呜——”  
  
疼痛使叶澜星找回了一丝神智，但很快的，他又手脚并用地缠上来，凑上前来找到江云川的嘴唇又吻了上去。江云川的理智“轰”地一下离开了身体，此刻再也顾不上别的，一手死死掐着叶澜星的腰，另一只手捏着叶澜星的下巴就吻了上去。  
  
他毫无阻碍地探入叶澜星的口腔，软舌抓着叶澜星羞涩害羞的舌尖紧紧地纠缠到一起，发狠似的吮吸缠弄，激烈的纠缠使得两人的津液无意识地顺着嘴角留下，但却没人顾得上这些了。  
  
江云川掀起叶澜星的衬衫下摆，推到肋骨往上的位置，露出叶澜星白皙细嫩的皮肤，身体和微凉的空气相接触，立刻泛起了一阵颤栗的酥麻。  
  
单人的沙发床睡下两个185以上的男孩着实有点勉强了，江云川干脆整个人附在叶澜星的身上，叶澜星被压着，两人之间没有一丝空隙，柔软的布料摩擦着皮肤，他被江云川吻着，上身的衣服被拖下来的瞬间抖了抖，但随即却被更加火热的暖源包裹。  
  
他们的双腿纠缠着，胸前的皮肤紧紧贴着，两颗真诚炽热的心脏也紧贴着，无意识的扭动中，叶澜星感觉到江云川腿间的东西正不断膨胀发硬，顶着他的小腹也微微凹陷下去。  
  
“呜——哥哥...哥哥...江云川——”  
  
叶澜星双手推搡着他，身体还因为兴奋而微微发着抖，颤着声说：“还、还没洗澡啊......”  
  
  
然后他被江云川带进了浴室里，赤诚相对的瞬间他的身体就红了起来，眼神躲躲闪闪的不知该往哪儿看，江云川轻笑，抓着他的手放在自己的腰上，又凑上前去亲他。  
  
慢慢地叶澜星没了一开始的局促，僵硬着搭在江云川后腰的那之后开始不安分起来，往下游离至江云川的臀部，又往前探了探，在不小心碰到那个火热坚硬的东西时触了电似的往回收，没过一会儿，又摸上江云川腹部的肌肉。  
  
“你的腹肌怎么都只剩下六块了，而且现在都很少见你去打球了！”  
  
在被一边吻着一边洗澡的间隙，叶澜星小声嘟囔，他记得一开始江云川身上的腹肌有八块，当时自己还羡慕得不行，两人同居以后他就发现八块腹肌如今只剩下六块了，但一直没找到机会问。  
  
江云川正在往叶澜星的身上抹沐浴露，闻言抓住那只作乱的手，说：“本来也没有特别喜欢运动。”  
  
一开始加入篮球队是因为心理医生说可以适当运动运动，他便挑了个最喜欢的，后来因为刘泊满他们相处起来相对舒服一些，而且他也需要一定量的社交，便去了。  
  
后来叶澜星出了国，对于江云川而言，一切的坚持好像都失去了意义。  
  
他轻咬着叶澜星的嘴唇：“你喜欢我，还是喜欢我的腹肌？”  
  
叶澜星故意道：“喜欢腹肌！”  
  
“嘶——江云川你是狗吗？！”  
  
江云川低声威胁道：“喜欢腹肌？”  
  
“就是喜欢腹肌！”叶澜星毫不示弱：“你已经不是那个八块腹肌的江云川了，再不小心一点小心我去找别的有八块腹肌的哥哥！”  
  
“你敢！”江云川的手顺着光滑湿润的背脊一直往下，游移至叶澜星微翘的臀部，不轻不重地拍了一下。  
  
“啪”的一声在浴室里响起，还夹带着花洒落下来的水声，在这带着氤氲雾气的空间里多了些许色情的意味。  
  
叶澜星的脸一下子爆红，恼羞成怒又有些委屈地挣扎：“江小川你居然打我屁股！！！”  
  
江云川轻笑一声，揽着叶澜星的腰往自己身上靠，用沙哑低沉的嗓音道：“谁让你乱说话！”  
  
“你——”  
  
叶澜星正欲开口骂他，却在吐出第一个字的时候就噤了声。  
  
江云川的手已经随着水流，顺着他脊背有致的线条探进了他的臀缝里。  
  
刚刚还气势邹邹的人一瞬间怂了下来：“江、江云川....”  
  
“嗯？”江云川偏过头，在他的脸颊处吻了一下，随即含住那一枚小巧软润的耳垂，舌尖暧昧地在他的耳蜗画着圈，牙齿也轻轻啃咬着。  
  
叶澜星身体软得腿都要站不稳，只能喘着气仰着头靠在江云川的身上：“我...我有点怕....”  
  
江云川咬着他的耳朵，用含糊粘腻的声音：“星星......”  
  
叶澜星的脑子里一瞬间什么别的心思都没了，只有一个江云川。  
  
他喘息着靠在江云川的身上，下巴靠在江云川肩膀，仰着头任江云川动作。  
  
感受到怀里的人软化下来，江云川的心脏也软得不行，他放开了叼着的耳垂，转而在叶澜星的耳后、颈间温柔地湿吻着。  
  
全身的酥麻让叶澜星不自觉地挺起上身，胸前的乳珠已经变得硬挺起来，滑过江云川身体的肌肤都会变得更加兴奋，他胸膛紧紧靠着江云川，屁股却无意识地翘了起来。  
  
江云川的指尖带着温热的水触碰到了那个紧张羞涩的紧闭小口，他区起指尖，在叶澜星的穴口轻轻地刮了刮。  
  
“嗯呜——”  
  
叶澜星难耐又舒爽的声音溢出了口，身后的触感酥麻刺激，但还带着些内心的羞赧和胆怯，毕竟是第一次，叶澜星就算做了十足的心理建设，真当到了这一刻，也不自觉地会害怕。  
  
江云川吻了吻他，抬手从浴室上方的储物柜的最里侧拿出一瓶润滑液来。  
  
叶澜星：“……”你妈的江云川什么时候买的！？  
  
但他还没来得及开口，带着微凉润滑液的指尖就又探到了他的穴口。  
  
叶澜星被凉的一激灵，前端却无法控制地挺立了起来。  
  
江云川一手在他的穴口不断试探，一手揽着他的腰让叶澜星不至于软倒，低着头俯下身在叶澜星的胸前，叼住挺立的乳珠，有些粗鲁地用牙齿捻磨啃咬，巨大的快感夹杂着细微的疼痛传遍叶澜星的全身，但还没等他反应过来，那人又伸出舌尖，包裹着乳首用湿热的舌尖抵着舔旋，再被含进口腔里一下一下吸吮起来。  
  
“啊嗯......！”这样暧昧的仿佛婴儿吸奶的姿势让叶澜星克制不住的放声呻吟，连穴口内什么时候被探入一只手指都感觉不到。  
  
第二根手指小心翼翼地顺着嫩红的褶皱贴着一开始的那一根探了进去，携带着微凉的粘腻湿滑的液体，小幅度的撑开紧闭的穴口，在慢慢地探了进去。  
  
江云川的眼睛却一直注意着叶澜星脸上的表情，生怕爱人露出一点儿不适，但叶澜星只是仰着头，面色潮红地从嘴里吐出令他疯狂的呻吟叹息。  
  
他放下心来，把脸埋进叶澜星的颈间，又尝试着探进第三根手指。  
  
“江云川...啊....”穴口被撑开的感觉太过于明显，从未被异物入侵过的地方如今含着三根修长好看的手指，叶澜星的声音都变了调，断断续续地轻吟哼叫。  
  
“涨...好涨...哥哥...哥哥....嗯.....”  
  
江云川的手指被高热紧致的穴肉包裹纠缠着，他看着叶澜星有些难耐的表情，却完全没有一丝痛苦，于是便放下心，手指紧贴着穴肉，重重地往里面戳了一下。  
  
“啊啊——”  
  
叶澜星的呼吸停滞了一秒，巨大的快感传遍他的全身，前端的小口处也分泌出液体来，他的腹部能感受到江云川蓄势待发的火热欲望，但为了不让他难受，江云川依旧不紧不慢地温柔地给他做着准备。  
  
叶澜星闭了闭眼，两只手抱着江云川，滑腻腻的两句肉体相贴，他的腿勾着江云川的，在他耳边含糊不清地说：“腿软，哥哥....去床上....”  
  
他被快速地冲干净身体，又被江云川温柔细致地擦干净身上的水珠，最后两人纠缠着倒在了卧室的床上。  
  
叶澜星手脚并用地缠着江云川，江云川赤红着眼，俯身压了上去，胸膛相贴，没了布料的阻挡，能感受到里面那颗心脏热烈的跳动。叶澜星半眯着眼，眼里流光婉转，张开嘴深深地喘息，又仰起头来索吻，江云川毫不犹豫地吻上去，挤压掠夺他的氧气。  
  
在浴室的扩张不算完全，他又重新伸出手，一直到第四根手指也堪堪挤进叶澜星的后穴，那粘腻婉转的叫声又上了一个分贝，再也不肯遮掩地肆意溢出。  
  
叶澜星眉头紧蹙着，前端硬了起来，但后方又酸胀得不行，他有些难耐地扭了扭腰，江云川抽动的手指滑过一个凸点，叶澜星立刻颤抖着尖叫出声：“......啊啊啊啊啊——”  
  
找对了地方，江云川便以更加凶猛的力道不断攻击着那一个点，叶澜星整个人止不住的发着抖，整个人埋进了江云川的肩窝里，颤抖着舌尖哭吟：“呜呜呜.....哥哥...哥哥，难受....”  
  
“哪儿难受？”江云川凑到他的耳边低声问。  
  
叶澜星眼睛红红的，眼角还带着些湿意，带着些哭腔说：“不...不要玩了...进来...”  
  
江云川吻他的眼角：“没玩....怕让你不舒服了，怕你受伤了....”  
  
“不会.....”叶澜星红着脸，哑着嗓子说：“哥哥...哥哥进来....”  
  
江云川本就要忍耐不住了，再被他这么一撩拨，名为理智的那一根线“嘣”的一声就断了。  
  
他掐着自己的最后一丝理智，嘶哑着说：“要是疼就咬我。”  
  
他抱着叶澜星，手指缓缓从穴口抽出，双手架起叶澜星的双腿腿弯，硬的发疼的阴茎抵着那张一张一翕的红肿穴口缓缓地推了进去。  
  
“呜——”手指的粗度完全不能和此时进入体内的东西相比，叶澜星涨得难受，身体紧绷着，双手手指泛白，紧紧地抓着床单。  
  
穴口的褶皱被推平，江云川才艰难地挤进了半个头部，叶澜星就已经大汗淋漓地喘着气。  
  
江云川俯下身，轻柔地与叶澜星借着湿润缠绵的吻，一手附上叶澜星的身体，在他胸前的殷红处摩擦揉捏起来。  
  
下身的感受被分散，身上的快感源源不断地从各处传来，叶澜星哼哼唧唧地与江云川接着吻，感受他毫不遮掩的满腔爱意。  
  
无论什么时候，叶澜星都是被爱着的，爱他的那个江云川满眼满心只有他一个叶澜星，哪怕在这种时候，也都是担忧着他会不会难受，会不会受伤。  
  
叶澜星心里被泡软了一片，他渐渐回应着江云川的吻，手臂环着他的脖子，双腿圈住他的腰，一下一下的摩擦着。  
  
江云川感受到回应，进了半截的阴茎开始一下一下地在穴口抽动起来，感受到紧闭的穴肉在慢慢放松，他便一寸一寸地往里碾磨，他的双手架着叶澜星的腿弯，一下一下加了力道。  
  
叶澜星的手难捱地抓着江云川的头发，却同时加剧了江云川的快感，身下抽动着的阴茎越来越快，也越来越深，他的呼吸也越来越急促，眼神越来越迷离。  
  
“啊啊啊——呜....”终于在一下深顶以后，江云川的东西全根没入了他的体内。  
  
叶澜星被顶得逼出了眼泪，抽噎着控诉：“你...你怎么这么长啊....”  
  
江云川的呼吸变得十分粗重，气息不稳的一下一下缓慢温柔地抽插着，声音哑到极致：“不喜欢？”  
  
“呜呜.....”叶澜星的舌尖都是颤的，他的身体逐渐适应了入侵的巨物，身下的进出也变得越来越顺利，阴茎摩擦着穴肉的快感越来越明显，渐渐地食髓知味：“哥...哥哥...快点......再快点呜呜....”  
  
江云川把他的双腿架在自己的肩上，阴茎拔出在穴口，用力地撞了进去。  
  
“啊啊啊啊——”  
  
温暖缓慢的情事一下子变成了狂风骤雨般的侵略，叶澜星的呻吟还没完整地溢出就被一下一下地撞散，他的腰被江云川掐着，手指紧紧地抓着床单，身体被撞得上下耸动，又立刻被抓回原处，用更加深的力道捣弄着。  
  
“....哈啊......嗯......”  
  
他的眼角被逼出眼泪，意识一片模糊，只能感受到来来回回的撞击声，啪啪的肉体撞击声和细碎的水声，润滑液被带出穴口，湿哒哒地黏在他的臀部，黏在两人交合的地方，又随着插入被带回体内。  
  
他的意识飞出体外，呻吟声越来越高昂甜腻，缠着江云川的手也越来越紧，江云川温柔爱恋地看着他，温柔地俯下身来轻吻安抚沉浸在欲望中沉浮的叶澜星，下身却用截然不同的可怕力道把他推进更深的欲望深渊里。  
  
“哈啊......呜....”叶澜星的睫毛已经被眼泪打湿，脸上也一片泪渍，看起来可怜地不行，神情却又沉迷又愉悦，江云川俯下身，一边同他接吻，一边发了狠似的纵情冲撞。  
  
“呜.....嗯.....”高昂的呻吟被用嘴巴堵住，叶澜星的眼泪一瞬间被逼出，哭得说不出话来，架在江云川肩上的双腿已经不知道什么时候掉了下来，却仍旧敞开到极致，和下身无法闭合的穴口一同把江云川热烈的爱意与欲望一并接收了。  
  
叶澜星的大脑混沌一片，腰部在狂风骤雨般的顶撞中酥麻不已，他不知道时间过去了多久，但他此刻已经说不出话来，嗓间溢出的呻吟渐渐微弱，多了些许呜咽与啜泣，细细碎碎的和江云川的粗喘声一并缠绕在一起，将室内的空气都变得粘腻灼热起来。  
  
他所有的知觉都集中在身后被快速摩擦的穴口，滚烫的柔韧依旧坚硬，正快速在他体内进进出出，快感要满的溢出来。  
  
“江云川....”他的嗓音细若蚊呐，声音沙哑破碎，“哥....哥哥....不要了....不要了呜呜呜......”  
  
江云川置若罔闻，豆大的汗珠从他的额头顺着棱角分明的下巴滴落在叶澜星的胸膛上，肉刃擦过前列腺，重重地集中在那一个点攻击。  
  
“啊啊啊——”叶澜星被撞的快要背过气去，快感一瞬间到达顶峰，他放声哭叫着，两只手掐着江云川的手臂，却丝毫没办法让身上的人动作停下来。  
  
“星星......”江云川在他耳边温柔地哄着，尾音缱绻：“宝宝乖...再一下...星星....”  
  
身下的动作却毫不留情地又加了些力道，叶澜星哭着喘气，体内诚实地湿热柔软，穴口绞紧了那一根阴茎，哭喊道：“够了啊...你怎么...你怎么这么久....受不了....呜.....”  
  
“就好了。”江云川吮吸着他的耳垂，逼出叶澜星的所有快感，用力揉捏着他身上的敏感处，抽插的动作不停，“星星....星星....”  
  
“啊——！”叶澜星最受不了他压在耳边低沉眷恋地叫自己的名字，快感已经到达顶峰，没多久尖叫着掐着江云川的手臂射了出来。  
  
江云川的动作不停，他深深喘息了一下，肉刃不断地侵入他的身体，破开紧致湿热的穴道，每一下都往最深处戳去，又被层层叠叠的穴肉吸得更紧。  
  
他喟叹一声，温柔地吻着叶澜星的唇，下身在疯狂收缩的穴肉中疯狂地冲撞，终于将一股股炽热的液体喷薄进他眷恋的不想离开的温热身体内。  
  
他缓缓地抽出自己的阴茎，那被摩擦得通红的穴口翕张着，一张一合地将粘稠的白浊与被打得透明的润滑液流出来。  
  
叶澜星还在一抽一抽地抽噎着，江云川俯首拥住他，怀里的爱人面色潮红，眼底一片湿润，脸上还带着胡乱的泪痕，身体被情欲晕染成粉红色，因为剧烈的快感此时还在微微发着颤。  
  
江云川紧紧拥着他，在叶澜星湿润的微红眼角处疼惜地吻着。  
  
叶澜星只记得最后柔软湿润的吻，还有那即便透着疲惫肉体也无法忽视的汹涌爱意。  
  
他把头埋在江云川的怀里，鬓角微湿，脸颊在江云川的怀里蹭了蹭，迷迷糊糊地呢喃。  
  
“哥哥...喜欢你....”  
  
  
  



End file.
